Pleading Guilty
by abelina.beaumont
Summary: When something catastrophic rocks the Magical World, Hermione Granger must find a way to remain strong and independent. Who knows, she may even find love along the way. (Warning: strong language, scenes of a sexual nature, drug abuse, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plotlines belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1

" _You must know. Surely you must know, it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before._ " Mr. Darcy said bewitchingly from the television screen in Miss Hermione Granger's London flat.

"What a load of rubbish," Harry Potter scoffed at the charming man.

"Shut up, Harry, this is the best part!" Hermione scolded, shoving another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

" _...you have bewitched me body and soul and I love...I love...I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on…"_

"Oh, please, real blokes don't talk like that," Harry said.

"Well maybe if they did, they'd get laid more often," Hermione retorted, grabbing the remote and switching off the television.

"That's not really my problem, now is it?" Harry smirked, leaning back in his chair. His wife of five years, Luna Potter nee Lovegood, was currently six months pregnant with their third child.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well we can't all be fortunate enough to find our soulmate at 11, now can we?"

"Who knows, Mione? You could easily end up with Seamus or Dean. They're still single, so I've heard."

Hermione shuddered. "I could end up with Seamus and have to move house every two weeks because he's found something to destroy, or I could be with Dean and have Ginny's leftovers. No thanks." She stood and carried their dishes to her small kitchen, Harry following. "And you know I'm not focusing on dating right now."

"Who said anything about dating? You just need a good shag."

"Harry, I'm surprised at you!"

"It's been what, eight months, since you and Ron split? And I haven't heard you talk about anyone."

Hermione stared at him for a second. "It hasn't been eight months! It's been...nine months and ten days."

"Not that you're counting or anything."

She huffed, getting a wine bottle out of the refrigerator and uncorking it. "Just because Ron ran off with some bimbo slut from the Daily Prophet, and just because I haven't _shagged_ anyone since we broke up, doesn't mean I haven't had meaningful connections with men. Great dates! With romantic men who just dote on me!"

"Oh, you have, have you?"

"Maybe I have."

"Gay men don't count, Hermione."

Hermione took a sip from her wine. "What does it matter if I have shagged someone or not? I'm doing very well for myself, Harry. I've just been promoted at work, I'm making decent money, I'm healthy. I do not need a man to make me satisfied with my life. I'm twenty-six years old, and I'm a smart, attractive, independent woman! Plus, I don't need to "get laid" as you put it," she smirked at him. "I have a vibrator."

"And that is my cue to leave," Harry kissed his friend on the forehead. "Have a good night, love. See you tomorrow night at mine, yeah?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Mione." And with that, Harry Potter left the building.

Hermione poured herself another glass of wine and padded into the bathroom to set up a nice, relaxing hot bath. A wave of her wand caused her lights to dim, hot water to fill tub, and candles to light themselves as a wave of smooth jazz floated through the bathroom. She settled into the warm water and sighed. Was Harry right? Did she need to get laid? She had always thought herself to be perfectly fine without sex, but she had to admit that she was feeling more wound these days. If she was perfectly honest with herself, the sex had gone from her relationship months before she had discovered Ron with that slutty tabloid writer Astoria Greengrass in their shower. It had been quite a while for her, and she could definitely feel it. Her trusty little rabbit just wasn't cutting it for her anymore.

She drained the bath and dressed in a silky robe she had gotten from Victoria's Secret on a work trip to the US. She played with the edge for a moment. She had originally gotten it for Ron. She had gotten several things, actually, that were currently tucked away in her lingerie chest, tags still on, never worn. Maybe, just maybe, she could find someone to wear them for.

She slipped into bed, mind restless with thoughts and memories of the stupid redhead who broke her heart, and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was simply buzzing with gossip.

"Have you heard?" Hermione's secretary whispered to her as she arrived, handing her a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Amanda, you know I don't read this shit anymore," Hermione said, moving to hand it back.

Amanda looked at her boss gravely, "You'll want to read it today, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed and tucked the paper under her arm. "I haven't even had my coffee yet," she muttered. "Any messages for me?"

Amanda nodded. "I'll have them forwarded to your email so you have some time to get settled, Miss Granger. And your new account file is on your desk, as well as your coffee and a bagel."

"Thank you, Amanda," Hermione nodded to the girl and stepped into her spacious office, closing the door.

She threw the newspaper onto her desk haphazardly and thumbed through the account file. Hermione was a lawyer for several companies in the magical world, and only truly had her office space in the Ministry. She was technically free-lance and could've worked from home, but the Ministry had offered her a wing in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for her practice in exchange for her consultation on a few cases here and there. So far, Hermione had only been asked to consult on three cases in her year at this space. She had recently been appointed the official Ministry liaison for several corporations, and there was talk of her being promoted to Department head when the current head, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stepped down.

The account file mainly focused on a merger that was happening between a Ministry-owned company and an outside corporation, which was fairly straightforward. She just had to read through the contracts to ensure there was no deceit on either side. She reached for her coffee and glanced over at the paper Amanda was so desperate for her to read. She froze.

The headline read,

MINISTRY OF MAGIC PASS TO PASS MARRIAGE LAW, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters & plotlines belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione slammed the offensive paper onto Arthur Weasley's, the current Minister of Magic, desk, her face flushed with anger. "What the bloody hell is this?"

Arthur calmly turned to face the young woman. "Hermione, please, try to be rational about this."

Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms. "Rational? How in the world do you expect me to be rational about _this_?" She picked up the paper and began to read aloud.

" _Effective the 1st of next month, all eligible witches and wizards between the ages of 18 and 35 are to submit themselves to fertility testing and subsequent compatibility pairing for the most fruitful and promising marriages for the future of our society. Failure to comply with result in a fine of no less than 1,000,000 Galleons, payable to the Ministry of Magic Marriage & License Office, and a minimum twenty-year prison term in Azkaban. Marriages are expected to produce at least one child within two years, and two children within four years. Except for infertility or terminal illness, there will be no exceptions to the law. All marriage ceremonies must be performed and consummated within thirty days of compatibility matching and fertility testing. All other marriage laws will remain in effect, meaning neither divorce nor infidelity will be tolerated. No international work, holiday, or student visas will be granted at this time._

Arthur, how do you expect anyone to be okay with this? This is taking away our choice, our freedom, our lives! You are forcing arranged marriages onto us! Onto your own children!"

"Hermione, I didn't want this." he said slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. "And believe me, we've thought through every available option. Our population is severely depleted after the War, and we've waited as long as we can reasonably do for the young people to pair off and have children but they're just not doing it on their own. This is the only way."

"Surely this isn't the only way, Arthur!"

"This is the only way that is feasible." He stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I fought as hard as I could. But this is the best way for everyone involved. I've always thought of you as a daughter, and although Ron and you couldn't work out your differences, I still do. I will do everything in my power to make this easy for you."

"Well, I appreciate that, Arthur," Hermione retorted sarcastically. "I'm glad that you thought of me in this situation. And Ron and I couldn't work out our differences because he cheated on me with some skank from the Daily Prophet! He was sleeping with her for months!"

Hermione gritted her teeth and stomped out of the office, leaving the Minister in shock over her revelation. She would be damned if this ridiculous law would stand. She would make sure of it.

When she returned to her office, a barn owl was waiting on her desk, a small envelope attached to its leg. She fed it a treat and took the letter, settling in her chair to read it.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a participant under Marriage Law 01.12.2, meaning you are required to come to St. Mungo's on February 1 for fertility testing. Your appointment is at 9:15am. During this time, you will also undergo what we like to call a compatibility test, to ensure fruitful offspring with the spouse of your or our choosing. Should you choose your own spouse, he must be at least 70% compatible with your genes, in order to ensure at least 2 children. However, should you allow us the privilege of choosing your spouse, be assured that we will not choose someone for you who falls below 90% compatibility._

 _Please bring the following items to your Healer's appointment on February 1st:_

 _-Your wand_

 _-Your Apparition license_

 _-Any family documentation you may have (family tree, record of physical & mental illness, etc.)_

 _-Record of your last four menstrual cycles_

 _-Record of any previous sexual partners_

 _-The first part of your compatibility testing, i.e. the attached questionnaire_

 _We so look forward to working with you and your future spouse on this joint endeavor to repopulate the Wizarding community. Please note that all marriage ceremonies must be performed and consummated within thirty days from your scheduled Healer's appointment. Failure to comply within the time frame will result in a hefty fine of no less than 1000000 Galleons and a prison sentence of minimum twenty years._

 _Have a lovely day!_

 _Eloise Mintumble_

 _Secretary to Head of Department_

 _Marriage & License Office, Ministry of Magic_

 _Compatibility Questionnaire Form 11B_

 _What is your blood status?_

 _Where did you complete your magical education?_

 _What are important qualities you look for in a partner?_

 _What are important qualities you dislike in a partner?_

 _What are your hobbies?_

 _How many children would you ultimately like to have?_

 _Where is your dream job? Are you currently performing said job?_

Hermione put the page down after reading only a few lines of the questionnaire. February 1st was tomorrow. She had thirty days before she was to be wed to some stranger. What this really necessary? Was the Wizarding World in this much danger? To be married, to have sex with someone she barely knew and have children with them? Or worse, with someone she did know. What if she got paired with a Death Eater? Merlin. She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so fucked."

* * *

Draco Malfoy poured himself the third glass of Firewhiskey in the span of fifteen minutes, his letter from the Ministry of Magic Marriage & License Office opened on his desk. He had expected something like this to happen. The Wizarding World's population had dwindled to nearly a third of what it had been before the War. He just hadn't expected this.

His fiance, the love of his life, had left him for some red-headed twat almost a year ago. He hadn't seriously dated since. With his father under house arrest, and his mother so wrapped up in redecorating the Manor after the taint of the Dark Lord, he had not been rushed to choose a new bride, until now.

He just didn't know if he could love again. Sex, yes. Sex he could do, and in fact had done on numerous occasions since Astoria had packed her things and moved out of their home in Derbyshire. And sex, he supposed, was really all that they were asking.

Narcissa Malfoy hurried into the room, her normally pristine hair and robes a mess. She read the letter on Draco's desk and crumpled it angrily.

"How dare they?" she hissed. "How dare they to presume they know what's best for my child? Don't worry, darling, we'll find a way out of this."

"Mother," Draco sighed. "Read the letter. I'm not terminally ill, so unless I'm sterile, there will be a new Lady Malfoy before spring."

Narcissa scoffed. "Of course you're not sterile! You're a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake."

"Then you know what's going to happen."

"What if we bribe them? We still have plenty after the war."

"Mother, stop. That's a terrible idea. It would only backfire."

"Well, I refuse to just sit here and do nothing while my only child is forced to sign his life away to some woman he hardly knows!"

"Then start planning the wedding, Mother," he sighed, pouring himself a fourth glass of Firewhiskey. "It will give you something to do."

Narcissa huffed and retreated from the room as quickly as she had appeared in it.

Draco looked down at the letter again, waving his wand to force it flat again. He looked at the ceiling and muttered to no one, "I'm fucked."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Any and all recognizable characters and plot belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3

"And just relax for a moment so I can see what's going on," Padma Nott nee Patil, Hermione's Healer and gynecologist at St. Mungo's, said soothingly to Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "My feet are in stirrups, Padma, I really don't have a choice."

Padma rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at a piece of parchment, taking notes. "So how are you feeling about all this, Hermione? I mean really."

Hermione paused for a moment. "I'm definitely not happy about it. I mean, I'm only 26 years old. I'm not ready to be married or to have a family. And they're not even giving me a choice."

"I'm sorry, Mione, truly."

"Well, you're lucky I guess, married to that snake of a husband of yours," Hermione said jokingly. "How is Theo, anyway?"

Padma smiled broadly, sitting up and removing her sterile gloves. "He's great. We're great, really. Since the law was passed, we decided we're going to try for a baby."

"Oh, Padma, that's great!" Hermione paused, putting her legs down on the floor. "Or is it just because of the law?"

"No, we've been talking about it for a couple of months now, and the law just kind of made the talks a reality. I've been off the potion for maybe three weeks, and we've been shagging every night at least twice, so hopefully it'll happen soon."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Well, I'm very happy for you Padma. I'm glad that you, at least, got to find your person before any of this mess."

"Thanks, Mione," Padma waved her wand, signing the parchment containing Hermione's results. "It looks like everything is normal. Your blood pressure is just a little bit high for my liking, so I'd like you to try to stay relaxed, maybe take up yoga, and watch your diet for excess sodium. I'll monitor your results weekly until we get it stabilized in a normal range, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione breathed. "And I am, uh, fertile?"

Padma nodded grimly. "The tests say yes."

Hermione's face fell and the tiniest tear slipped down her cheek. Padma stood and hugged her.

"I know this is tough for you, Mione," Padma whispered. "But I'm here for you, I promise. No matter what dickhead they pair you with."

Hermione laughed softly.

"So, my nurse Elizabeth is just going to get you checked out and finish your compatibility component," Padma squeezed her friend's hand affectionately before letting go and moving to leave. "Do you have any questions for me, while I'm here?"

"No, I don't think so," Hermione smiled grimly. "Thanks, Padma. I mean it."

Padma nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Hermione was standing at the receptionist's counter getting her forms signed when something knocked her off balance. She stumbled, and looked over to where a young woman was standing at the counter, oblivious to what she had just done.

The woman's blonde hair shone, hanging in ringlets over her back and shoulders. Thick makeup covered her pale, elfin features and accentuated crystal blue eyes peeking out from long lashes. Her black dress robes were designer, tight and short, and her heels were definitely tall enough to be considered "stripper-esque." It was Astoria Greengrass.

"Oh, hello, Granger," the blonde sneered when she saw Hermione. "How have you been? It's been so long, what nine months already?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and straightened her spine. "Astoria. You're doing well?"

"Oh, quite well, I would say," Astoria smiled, showing off sparkling white teeth. She held out her left hand for Hermione's inspection. "Isn't it marvelous? Ron and I are getting married."

The ring was a 2-karat cushion cut diamond surrounded by tiny sapphires, resting on a thin platinum band encrusted with smaller diamonds. It was the ring that Ron had picked for Hermione before he had cheated. She had found it among his things and confronted him. He had promptly dropped to one knee. Six months later, he had been on his knees for another woman. This woman. Hermione looked at the ring, and back at the blonde, and smirked. "I'm so sorry."

Astoria's smile vanished. "You should be sorry. It could have been you married to the Minister of Magic's son, a war hero," she sneered.

"You're forgetting, Astoria," Hermione said calmly, stepping closer to the girl. "I was with him, too. I'm a war hero, as well. But at least I don't," she raised her voice, "Have to suffer through sex with that micropenis of his. What is it, Astoria, three inches long? It's been so long since I've had the misfortune, I seem to have forgotten."

Astoria turned bright red and stomped past Hermione into the doctor's office. Hermione sighed and retrieved her wand from the receptionist. A slow clap from behind her caused her to turn.

"Bravo," Draco Malfoy smirked at her. "I haven't seen Astoria that flustered since we were together."

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted politely. "How are you?"

Draco shrugged, putting his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I could be better. You?"

"The same, really."

Draco nodded and began to walk past her to the receptionist's desk. Hermione began to leave.

"Oi, Granger?" he called, as she had almost reached the door.

"Yes?" she turned.

"I hope they match you with someone decent."

Hermione paused, struck by the uncharacteristic kindness and sincerity behind his words. "You know, Malfoy, I hope you have a good match, too."

With a nod and a turn, Draco was into the doctor's office, and Hermione was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters & plotlines belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well, that's bizarre," Ginny Weasley said to Hermione as they sipped wine on her couch.

"Bizarre doesn't even begin to cover it," Hermione said, pouring herself another glass. "Since when is Draco Malfoy ever decent, let alone nice?"

"Rumour has it that his breakup with Astoria really did a number on him. Blaise says he hasn't dated seriously since she left him," Ginny spoke of her boyfriend - now fiance - of almost a year, Blaise Zabini. "He's pretty much locked himself in Malfoy Tower - you know that big building in London, what do the Muggles call it again?"

"Mm, Canary Wharf, I think?" Hermione shrugged. "Malfoy Industries usually sends their representatives if they need to meet with me, I rarely go to them."

Ginny stayed silent for a moment, taking a long sip of her wine. "So is he fit?"

Hermione laughed and hurled a throw pillow in the redhead's direction. "Ginny!"

Ginny giggled and set down her wine. "What? Just because you don't necessarily get along doesn't mean you can't appreciate what is put on this earth!"

Hermione smiled into her glass. "He is reasonably attractive."

Honestly, that was understating it. Malfoy had really filled out. His 6'3" frame was deliciously covered in lean muscle, and his formerly sickly pale skin had tanned a bit. He had let his platinum blond hair grow so it hung just to his shoulders, and it was groomed very nicely. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't think of him like that. He was a former Death Eater, for Merlin's sake.

"Mmhmm, I think you should shag him," Ginny smirked.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with whether or not I'm getting laid?" Hermione groaned. "I'm fine, honestly!"

"Well, Mione, you're going to be married in less than a month. Why not spread some wild oats while you still have the chance."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. Although, Ginny did have a point…

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this, Gin," Hermione said, trying to pull down the skirt of her super short dress.

"It'll be good for you!" Ginny giggled as they walked down the street to the Wizarding club. "Besides, you have 29 days left until you're a Mrs and can't fuck whoever you want anymore!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't do that anyway!"

"Well now's the perfect chance," Ginny smiled at the bouncer as he scanned their wands.

"Have a nice night, ladies," he grumbled as he gave them back.

Ginny flashed a flirty smile. "Thank you."

Hermione pushed her way past her friend and headed straight for the bar.

"Vodka soda, please," she shouted over the crowd.

Ginny danced her way onto the dance floor, waving at Hermione to come over. Hermione held up her drink and shrugged apologetically. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to shimmy and grind with the music.

Hermione took her drink over to a quiet corner. She had never been one for clubs like this.

"Hello, Granger. Enjoying the party?" a voice drawled next to her.

"Merlin!" Hermione cursed. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. You startled me."

Draco nodded and smirked. "It's alright. I'm the one that picked the dark, scary corner booth to mope in."

Hermione turned to talk to him. "Why _are_ you in the dark, scary corner, Malfoy? If I remember correctly, the Slytherin Prince was always the life of the party."

Draco shrugged and took a sip of his Firewhiskey. "I've grown up, I guess. Blaise dragged me here tonight. Something about "sowing our oats" before we're married off or some bollocks."

Hermione grinned. "That sounds awfully familiar."

They were silent for a while, just sitting, albeit uncomfortably.

Hermione took a breath. "So how are you coping?"

"With what? My fiance leaving me, my father being insane and forced to live in my home, or being forced to wed some bint I hardly know?"

"I was talking about Astoria, but share what you like," she smiled grimly. "I won't tell, I promise."

"Well," he took another swig of his drink. "She's a lying, cheating whore who only wanted to marry me for my money. I realize that now."

Hermione nodded, looking down into her drink. "I know what you mean."

"Weasley, huh?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"You know what?" He finished his drink and set it down on the table, allowing it to slowly refill itself. "Fuck them."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, fuck them."

"We're fucking desireable. They threw away their best chance at happiness when they left us, and we're better off without them!"

"Yes!" Hermione agreed, feeling the effects of the alcohol slowly creep into her mind. "We're better than some arsehole that values sex over substance!"

"Yes!" Draco nodded, then paused. "Although sex is pretty great too!"

Hermione couldn't stop her cackle. "Yes! You know, Ron was absolute shit at sex!"

"Astoria couldn't fuck to save her life!"

"You know what? I'm really good at sex! I'm fucking amazing! I'm the fucking Gryffindor princess! That bastard didn't know what the hell he was talking about!"

"I was called the Slytherin Sex God in school!"

"We're so good, we'd probably be better together than we ever were with their sorry arses!"

"You're right!"

Hermione paused. "Why don't we?"

Draco choked on his drink. "What?"

"Why don't we fuck? We're not enemies anymore, not really, and we're still single for the next month."

Draco looked at her warily. "What are you on about, Granger?"

"Look, we're young, we're hot. Why don't we show those fuckers who's really the shit?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Hermione stepped out of the booth and held out her hand. "My last offer, Malfoy."

Draco slammed a couple Galleons down on the table and took her hand before she could change her mind.

* * *

Hermione was woken up by sunlight streaming onto her bed. With a wave of her hand, the curtains shut themselves and darkness engulfed her again. She glanced over at her clock.

"Great," Hermione groaned blissfully. It was 7:00am on Saturday. "Sleep."

She rolled over and hit a hard, masculine body. She stopped and opened her eyes, freezing as she saw who it was.

"Fuck," she cursed, scrambling to get out of bed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

The blonde groaned and held his head. "Love, could you keep it down? My head is pounding."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked, squinting at her sheet-covered form.

"if I remembered, i wouldn't have asked."

"We fucked, Granger," Malfoy smirked, sitting up. "You propositioned me and we came back to your apartment and shagged all night."

Hermione shook her head. "There's no way _I_ propositioned _you_ last night."

Draco nodded. "You did. And must I say, you did not lie. You are a great shag."

Hermione backed up to the wall and sank to the floor. "Shit."

Draco got up, not bothering to put on the sheet. "We can have a repeat if you like."

"If you could just leave, that would be great."

"Your loss," Draco shrugged and proceeded to get dressed and leave.

Hermione put her head in her hands. "Holy shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters & plotlines belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 5

Monday morning came, and Hermione was determined to forget her little indiscretion with Malfoy. She marched into the office in a whirlwind, her employees whispering and wondering after her.

"Any messages, Amanda?" she asked sharply, picking up the mail from her inbox on Amanda's desk.

Amanda paused. "Um, yes, just a few. But you have a visitor."

Hermione looked up. Arthur Weasley was sitting in one of the large armchairs opposite her desk. "Shit. Okay, cancel my appointments for the next hour or two, please."

Amanda nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

"Arthur," she greeted, shutting the door behind her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hermione," he began cautiously. "Your results have come in."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And you had to come all the way down here to tell me?"

"I thought the blow wouldn't be as harsh coming from me," he stood and held out a manila envelope. "I must say, Hermione, I am truly sorry."

Hermione took the envelope and opened it. "What do you-"

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been matched with a 98% compatibility_

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

 _You now have twenty-six days remaining to participate and consummate a wedding and bonding ceremony with Mr. Malfoy. Please be reminded that you must consummate the marriage before the deadline, as well as twice weekly to ensure pregnancy. At least one child is required within the first two years of your union. Failure to comply will result in a fine of at least 1000000 Galleons and a prison term of minimum twenty years in Azkaban Prison._

 _Wishing you and your beloved well,_

 _Eloise Mintumble_

 _Secretary to Head of Department_

 _Marriage & License Office, Ministry of Magic_

Hermione looked up from the letter in a panic. Arthur had already left her office. She couldn't have matched with Malfoy. It just wasn't possible. Their fling was supposed to be a one-time thing! A knock on her office door caused her head to shoot to the door. Malfoy stood in the frame, holding up his own letter.

"We need to talk," he said grimly.

"I think that's a good idea," Hermione agreed. "Come on in."

* * *

Draco's head was spinning as he sat down across from Hermione. This was incredibly awkward. The sex with her was good, Merlin, it was great. But he hadn't imagined in a million years that they would be matched.

"So," Hermione began. "We're matched."

"Yep."

"How do you feel about that?"

Draco shrugged. "It could be worse."

Hermione nodded. "So, um…"

"So."

"At least we have the awkward sex part out of the way."

Draco chuckled. "At least that part of our marriage won't suck."

Hermione nodded again, obviously uncomfortable. "So I guess we should get to know each other."

"That would probably be a good idea."

"I mean, other than the other night, we haven't seen each other in what, five years?"

Draco looked at his hands. "Four years, eights months."

"You've been counting?"

"My father's trial."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Um, how's he-"

"He's fine."

"You mentioned the other night-"

"Yes, he's staying with me."

"Oh. And your mother?"

"She's fine."

"That's great."

"What about your-"

"They are traveling."

"Oh. Well that's-"

"They don't remember me."

Draco paused. "I'm sorry."

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't have a choice."

Draco nodded. "So they won't be-"

"No, they won't be at the wedding."

"About that, Mother will want to be involved in the planning."

Hermione nodded. "That's fine."

"I know she was thinking about having it at the Manor, unless-"

"Oh," Hermione said. "So your father can attend."

"Yes."

"I think that will be alright."

"Good."

Hermione swallowed. "Will she want it in the ballroom?"

"No," Draco said hurriedly. "No, that wing of the Manor has been closed off."

"Oh, okay," she absentmindedly rubbed the scar on her arm.

"Hermione, we don't have to live there," Draco said, reaching out to touch her arm. "There are several properties under the Malfoy name that we can choose from."

"Lovely," Hermione said, clearly shocked at his use of her given name. "And we can peruse those listings later?"

"Of course."

"Draco," Hermione began. "I know I'm not your first choice-"

"Hermione, stop," he said gently. "You may not be my first choice, but you're far from my last."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters & plotlines belong to JK Rowling.

Warning: Explicit sexual content will be in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Merlin, Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, forking a piece of salmon in her mouth. "You're matched with Malfoy!"

"He's really not that bad," Hermione replied, taking a bite of her turkey and apple salad. "He's changed, Gin, honestly."

"You're just saying that because he shagged your brains out!" the redhead wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course not!" Hermione said defensively. "I really think he's genuinely changed for the better. You know, he's been much nicer to me than Ronald was the last year we were dating."

Ginny shrugged. "That's not saying much. He's my brother and I love him, but he can be real twat."

"Trust me, I know."

"So how was the shag? And I want details!"

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed, throwing a piece of lettuce at the younger girl.

"I'm serious! I have to live vicariously through you!"

"What about Blaise?"

"Oh, yeah," Ginny shrugged. "Blaise is great in the sack. Whatever. I want to hear about Malfoy! You know he was called the Slytherin Sex God in school?"

Hermione shrugged and ate her salad quietly.

"Oh, come on, you're not going to give me anything?"

"Well, I will say this. The rumours in school were definitely true."

"About his skills? Or about his dick?"

"Both."

Ginny threw her napkin down on the table. "Good for you, girl. Get your kicks."

"I don't really have a choice, Gin."

"Just think of it this way, even if you never speak to him again, you still have to fuck him twice a week until you have a kid. Lucky bitch."

"Gin, shut up!" Hermione laughed and paused. "Oh, Merlin."

"What, Mione?"

"I have to have a child with him."

"You have to have two."

"Shit."

"Yup. Your tits are going to sag and your arse will be fat and you'll have two little sprogs to run along after. But at least we'll be mums together."

"Thanks a lot."

* * *

"At least she's a good shag," Blaise Zabini smiled at his friend from across the pub table.

Draco nodded. "We do have that going for us."

"But a kid? Are you ready for that?"

"You know, man, I really don't know."

"Me either."

"She's a good one, though."

"I know. I just don't know if we'll be a good match."

Blaise put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You'll be great.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her night with Malfoy. As soon as she had sobered up the next day, the memory of their shagging had flooded her mind, and it hadn't left since. She was in the bath, candles lit and wine glass full, just thinking about her soon to be husband. She bit her lip and snapped her fingers, summoning her vibrator. She had to get him out of her head.

 _He slammed her against the wall, attacking her mouth and neck with hot, wet kisses. She moaned and pressed into him, yearning for more. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his torso, and he set her down on the couch, peeling off her jacket. She unbuttoned his shirt hurriedly, throwing it to the floor._

 _He pulled her dress over her head, pausing for a moment to enjoy the lacy black bra and thong she had decided to wear that night. She moved and unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them down with her feet, leaving them only in their underwear. She wrapped her legs around him once more, the only barriers between their core were two pieces of fabric. He ripped her bra down, exposing her perky C-cup breasts. She moaned as he took one hardened nipple into his mouth. His other hand was slowly massaging her other breast, sending jolts of electricity up Hermione's spine._

 _She ground her hips into him, whimpering. "Draco, please."_

 _He looked up and smirked at her. "As you wish, love."_

 _He slowly, predatorily, made his way down her body, kissing every inch of her. He slowly slid off her thong, exposing her dripping pussy. He kissed her inner thighs gently, and licked up her core, settling at her clit._

" _Oh, fuck," she gasped, her hands weaving themselves into his hair. "So good."_

 _He suckled her clit and slid a finger into her tight heat, eliciting a high-pitched moan from the girl. He slowly thrust his finger and added another, Hermione's hips rising gently to meet his thrusts._

" _Merlin, Draco!" Hermione moaned, pulling him away to kiss her._

 _He ravaged her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance as she kicked away his boxers. His rock hard erection sprang free, and he positioned himself at her entrance, slowly stroking up and down._

 _Hermione pulled away from their kiss, looking into his crystal blue eyes._

" _Are you sure?" he asked, obviously straining to control himself._

" _Draco, fuck me!"_

 _In one fluid motion, he slid into her. Hermione groaned at the intrusion, and Draco's head fell to her neck, kissing and sucking, sure to leave love bites. He slowly pumped into her, adjusting to her tightness. She began gently biting and kissing his neck, sucking at a certain spot that made him quiver. He braced his arms on either side of her and picked up speed._

 _Hermione clung to his back, meeting every thrust. "Oh, yes! Yes, baby, fuck me! Oh, baby, please don't stop!"_

 _Draco leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I'll never stop," picking up his pace even more._

 _Hermione yelped and moaned at the same time, tightening her legs around his waist to hold on to him._

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, baby, yes, yes," Hermione screamed, her pussy quivering on the brink of her orgasm. "Merlin, yes. I'm so close, baby, oh, oh, oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"_

 _Stars exploded behind her eyes and Hermione came around his cock, which was still thrusting into her at high speed. Draco smirked and kissed her hungrily. "You're not done yet."_

 _Hermione smiled and screamed once more as his hand reached down and his finger circled her clit. "Oh, Merlin, fuck, Draco. Baby, that's so good, Draco, please don't stop."_

 _Draco slammed into her one last time as they both came. He collapsed on top of her, the sweat from their exercise mingling. She breathed heavily, closing her eyes at the power of her orgasm._

" _Fuck," she breathed. "That was-"_

" _Yeah," Draco said quietly, out of breath. "It was-"_

" _Fucking fantastic."_

 _Draco nodded into her shoulder, still breathing heavy. After a few minutes, he removed his cock from her body, sitting up and stretching his shoulders._

 _Hermione sat up on her elbows. "Where are you going?"_

" _The bedroom," Draco replied, moving to the door._

" _Why?"_

 _He smirked at her and turned, showing his already erect cock. "Round two."_

 _Hermione got up immediately and ran after him into the bedroom, shutting the door with wandless magic as she pushed him onto the bed._

Hermione cried out as her orgasm hit her, her vibrator still thrusting in and out of her pussy. With a wave of her hand, it ceased, cleaning itself and returning to its home in her bedside table. She took a second to recover. Had she just fantasized about Draco Malfoy? Well, she mused to herself, taking a sip of her wine, he was a bloody good shag.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plot lines belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione entered the tea shop in Wiltshire and looked around for her lunch date. Narcissa Malfoy was seated in a booth by the window, her platinum blonde hair pristine and her robes perfectly pressed, sipping on what looked like a cup of Earl Grey. She took a deep breath and mentally assessed her outfit one last time. Black patent high heels, grey tweed pencil skirt, lavender sleeveless blouse with pearl buttons up the front, matching grey tweed blazer and her mother's pearl earrings. She had tamed her wild curls into a french knot at the back of her head and had applied a little more concealer than usual. She looked more confident than she felt.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked, approaching the older woman and extending her hand.

The older woman stood and enveloped Hermione in a hug. "Dear, please, call me Narcissa. You're going to be part of the family, after all."

Hermione returned the hug and sat down across from the blonde, still slightly in shock from the unexpected display of affection.

"So, Mrs. Mal-"

"Narcissa, dear, please," the older woman smiled. "Mrs. Malfoy was my mother-in-law."

"Narcissa," Hermione continued, handing Narcissa a black binder that was divided and color-coded. "I've been doing some research, and I know that you would like to have the wedding at Malfoy Manor so that your husband can attend, so I've drawn up several options for your perusal as far as planning goes."

Narcissa took a moment to thumb through the plans. "Well, my dear, I must say I was not expecting this. My son informed me that you're not particularly thrilled about the match, understandably so."

"I may not be thrilled about it, Narcissa," Hermione smiled gently. "But it is the only wedding that I will ever have, and I won't have it underdone."

Narcissa beamed. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, rummaging through her files when her Floo rang. Draco's head popped in the fireplace.

"Good afternoon," Hermione greeted her fiance.

"Hermione, do you have plans tonight?"

"Not really, I'm just going to finish up some work. Why?"

"I thought we could go to dinner."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Like a date?"

Draco grinned. "Sure, why not."

"Um, sure. What time?"

"Is 8:00p ok?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up."

"Okay, see you then."

Draco's head disappeared and Hermione sat still for a moment. A date with her fiance? Why did that make her nervous?

* * *

Draco stepped through the Floo of Hermione's apartment, clad in black slacks and a royal blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his jacket thrown over his arm.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Just a second! I'm almost ready." she called from her bedroom.

Draco rolled his eyes at her antics and laid his jacket on the back of the sofa, looking around her apartment. He didn't exactly get a good look the last time he was here, with all the sex that was going on.

She was definitely a minimalist when it came to her furniture, but not in a bad way. She had chosen beiges and mauves to compliment her small space, as well as some mirrored furniture to give the space an edgy look. He had almost expected crimson and gold to cover the flat wall to wall, with her being such a strong Gryffindor. It was feminine and warm. It looked like her.

"You ready?" Hermione asked, standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Wow," Draco breathed. "You look fantastic."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her shoes. She had chosen a black sleeveless dress that stopped mid-thigh and showed just a hint of cleavage. Simple black heels adorned her feet and she held a matching clutch in her hand. She had left her hair in smooth waves down her back and pinned it away from her face, which just had the slightest amount of makeup. She looked beautiful.

Draco offered his arm and they Flooed to the restaurant.


End file.
